inugang meets interesting girl
by sesshyayame the best
Summary: Inuyasha saves a little girl from being kidnapped and takes her with him instead. Can he fix her? Why is Sesshomaru so curious about her? first fanfic R&R inuXkag sangoXmiroku
1. intro

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen.**

**please read and review**

* * *

Kristen's POV

I woke up in the middle of a field. It was beautiful here. I tried to remember how I got here. I suddenly realized I couldn't remember anything from before I woke up. I decided I might remember something if I saw what I looked like. I went to a near by river I saw earlier. When I looked at my reflection I saw tears in my eyes. I felt like I lost something. I tried my best to remember with no luck. the only things I could remember were my name and something else. My name is Kristen. I remember something or someone named Shea'na. It must have been important for me not to have forgotten it. After a while I gave up on trying to remember stuff and look at what I looked like to see how old I was. I was wearing a pink turtle neck sweater that cover part of my mouth and most of my hands and some jeans with a colorful, almost rainbow like butterfly on it. I had my hair in braids. It looked like I was 5 or 6. While I was looking at my reflection I didn't notice that someone was watching me and getting closer. When I finally turned around it was too late. They put a cloth over my mouth and everything went black.

Normal POV

A man with white hair and dog ears wearing a completely red outfit was walking by. He need to get back to his friends. If he was gone too long they thought he was doing something bad. He stopped when he heard something that sounded like someone waking up. He walked toward the noise and watched a strangely dressed girl wake up and look around like she was lost. He was about to leave when he saw someone knock her out. He immediately went into action. He jumped into the air and landed right next to the guy that grabbed her.

He was so surprised he dropped her as he asked "W-who are you?" fear evident in his voice.

"Your worst nightmare" the dog eared man said right before he knocked the man unconscious with one punch

He picked up the girl he just saved and took her with him.


	2. first impressions

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Kristen's POV

When I woke up I was being carried by someone. They were very warm so stayed quiet for now. I wanted to see where I was so I opened my eyes. That was the worst mistake of my life. We were so high up in the air. At that exact moment I remembered I'm not a big fan of heights. My breathing hitched and I started trembling and clinging to the guy for dear life.

The guy started to laugh "I guess you're awake. Don't worry I got you. I won't drop you I promise."

I didn't really hear him because I was too busy making sure I didn't fall. We were traveling for awhile and I didn't know where we were going. I go used to being in the air and took a nap.

Normal POV

A little while after she fell asleep they had made it to their destination. There were 5 people there waiting for him.

One yelled "Hey there he is. It's Inuyasha"

He was small with pointed ears and a fox tail. the one he called Inuyasha landed in front of him with a little girl in his arms asleep.

"Inuyasha who is that?" asked a girl with a sailor shirt and green skirt. She walked over to her and picked her up.

"I saw her wake up in the middle of a field and some guy tried to kidnap her. she woke up on the way over here. You should have seen her face when she realized how high up we were. Eyes wide. Mouth shut. Trembling. It was kinda funny" he said with a chuckle at the end. He was so busy talking he failed to notice the girl woke up and heard what he was talking about. She didn't make a sound as she move behind him with an evil look of vengeance on her face. She smiled a mischievous smile. Taking him by surprise she grabbed his legs and bent backwards. she made him hit his head so hard a normal person would have passed out.

He immediately got back up and glared at her. "What was that for you stupid brat?"

she just turned around and started walking away not wanting to waste any words on him.

"Inuyasha hurt her feelings. You should be more considerate. I'll go see if she is ok." said a man in robes that a monk would wear.

"Maybe me and Sango should go. I don't trust Miroku alone with a girl so young." said the girl dressed like a sailor girl

"You have a point Kagome" the one she called Sango said. She wore a huge boomerang on her back.

The one they implied was a pervert, Miroku, started to complain "Hey are you questioning my better judgment?"

"You don't have better judgment" both girls said.


	3. mute

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Kristen's POV

The boomerang girl and sailor came after me. I don't know why he gets on my nerves he just does. I sat down when I finally found the place I woke up in. It really was beautiful with the flowers in full bloom and the river from earlier. When the two girls finally caught up with me they stopped and looked around them like they were in a dream. They had never been in a place like this before I guess. When they finished gawking they started toward me.

"Hey I'm Kagome and this is Sango. Sorry about Inuyasha he can be a real baka sometimes" said the sailor girl and the other silently agreed.

I nodded my head in agreement. He did seem like an idiot. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I haven't talked to anyone since I woke up a few hours ago. 'Do I even know how to talk. Meh. Doesn't matter. I have nothing to say.' I thought. I noticed she had been talking the whole time I was staring into space and thinking. 'Maybe I should pay attention . . . Nah I good. Might not even be important.' I stared at her and pretended to listen.

" . . . stay with us" the last part of her sentence flowed into my ears. 'What did she just say?' almost like reading my mind she repeated herself. "Hello are you listening? I asked if you would like to stay with us." My eyes widened. She wants me to join them even though I flipped that guy?' "So do you?" I nodded a yes. She jumped up as happy as can be.

Normal POV

Kagome was so happy when Kristen said yes. She was jumping for joy. Then she remembered she for got to ask for her name. "Ok before you start traveling with us can you tell me your name." Kristen frowned she remembered her name but wasn't sure if she could say it. she tried opening her mouth and speaking, but it felt like she suddenly had a huge knot in her throat. Her eyes started to water from the pain. She gave up trying to talk and started to cry. The pain went away, but the tears didn't she was upset she couldn't talk. she got up and walked away a little and sat down with her knees to her chest, silently crying. Kagome and Sango watched confused why she started crying. They decided not to pressure her to tell and the three of them walked back t the rest of the group. Kristen wiped tears from her eyes the whole way there.

Inuyasha was the first to noticed they came back. he also noticed Kristen had been crying 'Did I do that? No all I did was laugh at a face she made it has to be something else' he thought as they walked into the campsite. Kristen was looking at the ground the whole time. Inuyasha walked up to her with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry" he whispered loud enough for only her to hear. She look up and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, she agreed to come with us, but we first need to help her tell us her name." Kagome said

Inuyasha looked really confused by what she said. "Can't she say it herself? She is old enough to talk isn't she?" Kristen looked back at the ground. She was abut to cry again. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Kristen was surprised to see Inuyasha's dog ears in front of her after he hit the ground . . . hard. Kagome sat there with a smug smirk on her face. "Haven't I told you before to be more considerate for others feelings." Kristen silently giggled. "You know what forget it. We have more important things to do than babysit a 5 year old that doesn't even know how to talk. We have jewel shards to find." Hearing the words jewel shards Kristen reached into her pockets and pulled out 5 glowing jewel shards. Kagome was the first to notice. 'Why didn't I notice sooner that she had jewel shards.' Kristen held them out to Inuyasha. His jaw dropped. "Where did you get those?" Inuyasha nearly screamed. Kristen just shrugged like it was nothing. she handed them to Inuyasha and sat down. Everyone was staring at her amazed that she not only had the jewels but hid their presence and thought nothing of it.


	4. say my name

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Kristen's POV

Kagome was the first to recover from the shock. "Aside from what she just did we still need to know how to communicate with her. Any ideas? Miroku?" the monk shook his head no. "Sango?" she shrugged. "Inuyasha? Shippo? Kirara?" Inuyasha and fox boy just stared at her while a super cute twin tailed kitty-cat I just now noticed tiled it's head and meowed. I moved over to the kitty and started petting it when I get an idea. I tapped Kagome on the shoulder and led her to a patch of dirt. I started writing in the dirt.

I wrote 'My name is Kristen. If I need to talk I can write. Also can you guys help me? I can't remember anything from before I woke up this morning. All I can remember is my name. '

Kagome had wide eyes by the time I finished writing while everyone else looked at me confused. 'Can these people not read?' I asked myself.

Kagome's POV

'Did she just write in English? if she speaks English how can she understand us? how come someone so young can write like they have been doing it for years?' question after question kept popping into my mind. "What is that?" Inuyasha's voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I decided to answer his question since the little girl couldn't. "It is a well known language in my time called English. But how would someone so young know how to read and write in English and also understand the spoken language of Japanese?" we all stared at her thinking. She seemed like she was zoned out and stopped blinking for awhile. She blinked and noticed we were starring at her and gave a confused look. She obviously stopped listening awhile ago. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my English to Japanese dictionary. I began translating the text.

When I was finished I read it out loud. "My name is Kristen. If I need to talk I can write. Also can you guys help me? I can't remember anything from before I woke up this morning. All I remember is my name." Everyone waited a sec to see if I was finished before speaking. "So is that what the symbols she wrote mean? If it is how do you know her language?" Miroku asked. "In my time you have to take English lessons to graduate from school." I answered as if it were the simplest thing I the world.

Everyone then returned their attention back to Kristen. They all thought over what I said.

Normal POV

Sango was the first to speak up. "Kristen did I say your name right" Kristen waved her hand as if to say "somewhat." "Ok what do you mean when you say help you? Do you mean help you find a way home? find your family or friends?" Kristen's face darkened like she was about to cry. "Kristen why are you crying?" Kristen shrugged and wrote in the dirt again.

She wrote "I feel sad when you mention friends. I don't think I have any." She was in tears by the time she was finished writing. Kagome had already started translating it.

She read the translation out loud. "I felt sad when you mentioned friends. I don't think I have any." Sango walked over to her and patted her on the back to make her feel better. Before anyone knew it she was asleep.


	5. Meet Fluffy

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Kristen's POV

I woke up in something soft and warm, but I remember crying and sleeping on a person. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight in my eye. Some would say that is a nice way to wake up. . . I am NOT one of those people. I pulled the covers over my head to block out the sunlight. 'wait a sec when did I get covers and what am I laying on? Ahh who cares it's comfortable in here.' I thought. 'This pillow feels familiar. It's not the person I fell asleep on yet it's still familiar. Oh yeah! Now I remember. It feels just like Inuyasha the dog boy. . . Oh crap. Maybe if I stay still he won't notice.' "Hey I know you're awake." 'Crap so much for that plan.' I looked for an opening in the covers. when I popped my head out I was met by sunlight causing me to squint. My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around.

I was surprised to see that I was snuggle inside Inuyasha's shirt. I pretended I didn't notice. 'Maybe if I don't notice he won't notice. Kagome said he was stupid. Wait . . . How did I get over here in the first place?' I was pulled out of my thoughts when I suddenly fell to the ground. Inuyasha was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. I took that as a hint to run the heck away. I got up as fast as I could and ran with a shirtless Inuyasha right behind me.

"Come back here you little brat." He yelled as he chased me.

I looked back to see if he caught up with me. I bumped into something. It was very fluffy. When I looked up I could do nothing but stare. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. It was a big long fluffy! when I snapped out of my trance like state I realized there was someone holding it. 'Fluffy. I must have the Fluffy!' The guy was tall with white hair, purple streaks on his face, and a moon on his forehead. I smiled up at him.

My smile disappeared when I heard Inuyasha's voice call my name. "Kristen come here. It's not safe out there."

I hid behind the tall guy's leg right before Inuyasha appeared. He didn't seem to be mad at me any more, but focused on the guy in front of me. He didn't even notice me.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

"That is none of your concern dear brother. But I have one question for you why are you chasing a little girl around the forest half naked?" Sesshomaru asked with amusement in his eyes but not on his face.

I silently giggled while Inuyasha looked furious. "That is none of your concern." he said drawing his sword. "Inuyasha you won't want to hurt the girl you are so desperately trying to find would you?" Inuyasha lowered his sword a bit and glared at his brother. I watched this scene with interest.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? Do you know where she is?" Inuyasha said still ready to strike. he smirked and grabbed me by the back of my sweater. He held me up for him see. Before anything could happen I slipped out of my sweater and ran away wearing a t-shirt.

Inuyasha's POV

She ran away after slipped out of her sweater. Thank Kami she was wearing a shirt underneath. I suppose I should go after her. Why is her scent always so faint? It's like this is only part of her essence is with her.


	6. A chance at memories

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen and friend**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Kristen's POV

I am completely lost. I can't even find the camp anymore. I can hear music. It's wonderful yet familiar. I started wondering towards the beautiful sound. With each step closer I heard it more clearly.

(Once Upon a December- by Deana Carter)

Dancing bears Painted wings Things I can almost remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December

I was being draw to the sound. It was just so pleasant.

Inuyasha's POV

'Is someone singing? That sound is coming from the same place as Kristen's scent. Is she singing? I thought she couldn't talk? And why is her scent so damn faint? It's getting hard to track her.' I thought. I raced toward Kristen's scent and the singing voice.

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a sliver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory

I soon found myself a the edge of a field. the sight I saw was weird, shocking, and just plain confusing. Kristen was dancing with the one singing the odd yet pleasing song. the one singing looked like Kristen except older with more braids. I tried to see if I recognized the other persons scent, but when I sniffed the air all I could smell was Kristen. Her scent had gotten stronger. It's now twice as easy to pick up.

"So you heard my song? It's about time. I've been singing for awhile. Will you dance with me? I have something to tell you." a voice dragged me from my thoughts. 'What did she just say? It sounded like a foreign language. Maybe it was that English stuff Kagome was talking about.'

Kristen's POV

'Why is this lady asking me to dance?' before I knew it I had already answered "Yes I would love to. 'Wait I can talk? I can talk! I can talk!' a huge smile broke out on my face. I tried to say something else. "Hey what song are we going to dance to?" My smile faded when I noticed something. "Is my voice really this high pitched? I sound like a toddler." I nearly screamed. "Never mind. I'll take what I can get." She grabbed my hands and started to dance with me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha's POV

Did Kristen just talk? Whatever I'll deal with that later. right now I need to make sure Kristen doesn't get into trouble. the other girl started to talk again, but this time in Japanese. "I wanted to talk about your memories. They are gone are they not?"

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot about you even more than you do. For now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Kristen's POV

"When this song ends we will be done talking. Also you will know a little bit more about yourself and where you came from. Now let's get started shall we?" we stopped dancing for a moment. I nodded an ok. We started dancing once again but this time felt different. It was like we weren't moving but everything else was.

"Do you know about the Shikon no Tama?" I shook my head no and waited for her to explain.

"There is a piece of it's legend no one ever paid attention to. Midoriko and the demons sealed inside were not the only ones linked to it forever. Midoriko, the creator of the jewel, had a daughter. When the young priestess made the jewel, she wanted her to watch over it and she did. The jewel was safe until the girl went missing. Everyone that knew of her existence searched high and low for her but she was never found. Then hundreds of years later a priestess named Kikyo came into possession of it." She paused in her story.

She looked over at a bush. I followed her line sight and saw a flash of red and white before Inuyasha stepped out into the open. "Would you do the honors of telling her what happens next. Since you were there and all, you know the story better."

I was kind of surprised to see him there. I thought he went back to camp without me. I guess he isn't completely stupid.

Inuyasha's POV

'How does she know I was there? doesn't matter. I guess if it is going to help Kristen get her memories back I could tell her' "Who are you? I won't tell any stories until I know who you are." 'Better to play it safe. don't want to walk into a trap set by that damn spider'

"I know you were listening the whole time. So I'm not going to say because that is what I am trying to explain. Now if you really want to know hurry up and tell the story. you don't have to go into detail. you can do that later on your own time. just give us the summary." she said sweetly but with an undertone that says 'do it before I kill you'

"Ok fine." I gave up and told them the story.

* * *

Normal POV

Kagome was pacing around the campsite. Inuyasha and Kristen had been gone all day. When they woke up they were already gone. It was normal for Inuyasha to disappear at times, but he never took someone with him. They were all worried.

Shippo was tired of the silence. "Hey Kagome when is Inuyasha coming back. I'm getting bored."

"I don't know Shippo. You know how he can be sometimes, but what's really strange Kristen is gone too." Kagome replied

"Yeah it's not like her to just run off somewhere. Inuyasha maybe, but not her." Sango added joining the conversation.

"Maybe Inuyasha made her cry again, felt bad after awhile, and decided to go after her." Miroku suggested.

"Maybe but it shouldn't be taking him this long to find her if that's what happened." Kagome said making everyone even more worried.

* * *

**Please read and review I am open to new ideas. If you have any PM me or leave a review.**

**list of ideas needed:**

**How to meet up with Kouga**

**How to involve Sesshy**

**Emotions to involve later**


	7. my first test begins

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen and friend.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Normal POV

Inuyasha had just finished telling his side of the story all the way to the point about Kagome shattering the jewel when the girl stopped him.

"Ok that's where I pick up. Since Midoriko's daughter was connected to the jewel when it shattered so did her soul. Each piece of her soul contained one of her emotions. Her soul was scattered all across the land and each manifested into another living being. Only two emotions stayed with her and she also had another piece of her soul that had a small piece of every emotion so she would be able to find her missing pieces. But before she could start her journey someone who hated Midoriko sensed her power and decided to erase her memories since they weren't strong enough to destroy her. When they erased her memories her body turned into that of a child's. To a normal person she looked like just so innocent girl sleeping in a field. To those with spiritual powers when she is sleeping she is in her true form. Her true form is a beautiful woman in priestess clothes." she paused in her story to see if either person got the hidden hint. She sighed when both looked at her wait to hear the rest.

"What does this have to do with Kristen? Or your identity?" Inuyasha asked seeing she was finished.

"I thought it would be obvious by now but I guess along with your memories they took your intelligence." she said with a sigh.

Kristen glared at her. "Hey you better not be implying that I'm stupid!"

"If you actually think you would notice that is not the only thing I am implying." she said slightly annoyed.

Kristen and Inuyasha stopped and thought for a moment. Both of their eyes widened. "You mean she is Midoriko's daughter!" Inuyasha screamed while pointing his finger at Kristen.

"Yes she is. And I am a piece of her soul. I got bored of living such a boring life so I decided to help you find your pieces and some friends. I knew you would be waking soon so it was perfect timing." she said happily. "I will let you know the rules of the game you have to play to get your pieces back. The game is simple. All you have to do is guess their name. Their name is the emotion they are. Before you guess their name you have to identify them as a piece of you. That is the easy part. they are usually in the form of someone you know or a way you used to look when you were younger. After you do that they will stay with you until you guess their name. Then they will go inside of this." something small and black appeared in her hand with a small poof "It is a music player. when you identify an emotion the song it sings when around you will be put on your playlist. I'll show you how to turn it on then we can begin the game."

"Right now?" Kristen asked

"Yes. Because you don't have your memories I figured I'd just tell you I am an emotion so the game may begin. From now on I will be traveling with you."

"And what makes you think I will LET you come with us?" Inuyasha asked. All she did was smile at his comment.

"If you don't I will . . ." she whispered the last part in his ear.

Inuyasha had turned white by the time she moved away from his ear. She just smiled"Ok you can come with us but you better not slow us down." Kristen looked at them both confused about what just happened.

When they finally came back to camp Shippo was the first to notice them. "Hey there they are." everyone looked up at them like they had raised from the dead. Kagome was the first to speak. "Where have you guys been? It's getting dark. And who is that standing behind you?" she asked in a fast and panicky voice.

"First calm down Kagome. I can explain everything." Inuyasha started "this morning I woke up to a very interesting wake up call. I found Kristen sleeping in my shirt. I chased her through the forest. We bumped into Sesshomaru and then he picked her up by the back of her shirt. She slipped out of her shirt and darted away from us. It happened so fast I barely noticed she left. when I finally found her she was dancing with this girl. Since she gets along well with her she will be joining our group. But only to take care and watch Kristen." Kagome eyed him suspiciously. That didn't sound like something Inuyasha would do. "What? It was the obvious choice at the time. Also Kristen wouldn't stop kicking me until I said yes." that seemed to clam her nerves a bit. Then she turned her attention to Kristen and the new girl.

Kristen's POV

"Hello nice to meet you. My name is Kagome and this is Sango, Shippo, and Miroku." she said pointing to each person in turn. "Ask us if you need anything. Kristen you should know better than to kick Inuyasha."

'I can't believe that dog lied on me! I should get revenge. But this time be more creative with it.' I thought as Kagome kept rambling on about manners.


	8. begin journey

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen and friend.**

**Please read and review**

**If you don't know already I am going to call every new emotion they meet new girl/boy. Unless you guys can come up with some new names. I'll warn you when a new emotion comes along.**

* * *

Kristen's POV

Last night was so much fun. I learned a lot about the new girl. She is very smart. She has been all over the land studying art and knowledge of all kinds. I really like her a lot. I don't want her to go back inside me. she deserves a life of her own and she has one.

"Hey Kristen what are you doing up so early?" Inuyasha called down from a tree breaking me from my thoughts. he jumped down and sat next to me. "Nothing just thinking about which emotion she is." I said pointing to the new girl.

"Oh. How come you didn't speak to any of the others last night? You spoke to me but that's about it and even then you felt the need to only whisper in my ear instead of speak out loud."

"I don't know. I just didn't have anything to say to them that I thought was important for them to know." I said matter-of-factly. I started to hear music again the same music from before. I stood up and followed it. the music sounded like art that some old lady would have hanging on their wall and call it priceless. I think I know what emotion she is! I can't believe that is an emotion but if I am wrong what's the worst that can happen. I ran toward her music so could tell her. When I got there she was in the middle of the dense forest sitting on a rock.

"I know what your name is. It was actually kind of obvious when I thought about it."

She didn't even spare me a side glance. She just started to sing the first few lines of her song.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings, things I can almost remember and a song someone sings once upon a December." she starts dancing after saying this line "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a sliver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." she start ballroom dancing while humming a tune. "won't you sing and dance with me. You already know the words." she said already grabbing my hands to dance.

She starts singing again and without knowing I join in as well. "someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." We slow to a stop and crouch to the ground. She grabs my chin with three fingers and continues to sing. "And a song someone sings, Once upon a December." the music ends and she keeps eye contact with me as she backs away. "Now what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well I wanted to tell you I found out what your name is. It's Artistic. You word your words like a poem sometimes. And you traveled the land just to learn more about art. you move around like your dancing sometimes. See all the signs were there. I just needed to come up with the right word." I said confidently. She only sighed. that made me worry a little.

"Guess it's time for me to go home huh. It was fun having a life while it lasted. You can always call me back out when you need me. Just play my song and same goes for any other emotion you meet. See you later Kristen." those were her last words before she turned into pretty sparkles and was sucked into the music player she gave me the day before.

Inuyasha's POV

I ran after Kristen when she just all of a sudden got up and ran away. I hid in a bush when I saw her and the new girl start dancing singing. When they finally stopped they got really serious. "I guess it's time for me to go home huh." 'Wait she won the game already? She is smarter than I thought. It would have taken me way long to figure this out.' I brought out of my thoughts when Artistic, I believe was her name, turned to shining dust and was sucked into the music player. Kristen went into a trance like state. 'What's happening to her?'

Kristen's mind (Normal POV)

Kristen woke up in a room that was completely dark. She was siting in a chair in front of a huge screen. When she noticed it a video started to play. on the screen it said 'Kristen's memories Part 1'

Real world (Normal POV)

Kristen was in the trance for a while before she started to clutch her head and cry. Inuyasha hugged her thinking it would make her feel better. Kristen started to mumble under her breath. Inuyasha was so focused on Kristen he didn't notice Sesshomaru come out the bushes.

"So little brother has been keeping secrets. I see you have an interesting girl. Do you just go around collecting them?"

Inuyasha immediately looked up at him in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru just stood there with a blank expression. "It is none of your concern what this Sesshomaru does."

There was a long pause. they were just staring at each other. then Inuyasha noticed Kristen's sweater in his hand. "I thought you would have thrown that away by now." he seem confused by this but it didn't show on his face. Then he looked down at the sweater and remembered what happened yesterday. "The girl left it behind. I think she would need this to keep her warm since you are incapable to make a sufficient fire or clothing."

Inuyasha, only hearing the insulting part, stood up immediately completely forgetting about Kristen and drawing his sword. "You wanna fight fluffy!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the nickname. they were about to start fighting when they heard a scream. "That's Kagome!" he said as he ran off towards camp. Kristen was still on the ground clutching her head with her shut. she was still crying. "That fool is always leaving behind his toys" Sesshomaru said as turned around ready to leave. Before he could take one step Kristen grabbed leg gaining his attention.

"What do you want girl?" he said the coldest way possible.

"Please . . . don't . . . don't leave me here alone." Kristen said sounding tired. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment thinking. He started walking away and Kristen let go. Her head dropped.

"Follow" She looked up really quickly. Then she got up and followed him.


	9. new group

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen and friend.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Kristen's POV

I was following Sesshomaru for hours. He didn't say anything or do anything the whole time we were walking. When the sun started to go down he suddenly stopped.

"We will camp here for the night. Don't wonder to far off unless you want to die." He said in a monotone voice. I followed his advice knowing that nighttime is not always my friend. I gathered some fire wood and fruit and made a nice dinner for two. I tried to give him his half.

"I don't eat hu-" I cut him off by stuffing the food in his mouth. he glared at me as he started to chew. Then his glare softened as he tasted it. He blinked like he couldn't believe food could taste this good.

He didn't say anything. He just took the bowl of food I was holding and started eating without a word of thanks.

Sesshomaru's POV

'I can't believe this human can cook this good' I decided I would eat it. It's rude to turn down food someone worked hard to make anyway. We didn't speak the rest of the night. Soon after we finished eating Kristen walked over to me with a laziness in her eyes. She slowly reached over me to my right shoulder. I watched her hand carefully wondering what she was doing. I looked at the direction her hand was going in and then I realized what was happening. I swiftly grabbed her hand not wanting her to touch my tail. She seemed surprised by this because she jumped slightly. Her eyes widened wiping out any laziness she had before.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I got distracted by the fluffy. It's just so . . ." She trailed off.

"Fluffy" I finished for her.

"Yeah. It looked so comfortable. I wanted to know how it felt." She looked down ashamed at herself. I stared at her for a moment thinking. A moment later I took off the "fluffy", as she called it, and put it around her. she look at it surprised then looked at me.

"Thank you" She squeezed me as hard as she could, which took me a little bit by surprise. She just stayed there for the rest of the night asleep on my chest. 'Tomorrow we will meet up with my pack'

The next morning Kristen was still sleeping when we started traveling again. I was carrying her while she slept. 'I hope Jaken isn't too annoying when I get back. He's always complaining about Rin. I wonder how he will react to this one.' -If he hasn't been taking care of Rin we should kill him. He always lets her get kidnapped by someone. He is not very useful and complains a lot.- My beast has really wanted to kill Jaken lately, but then again so do I sometimes. 'We will not kill him some protection is better than no protection.' with that thought the conversation ended for now.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru landed right outside of the campsite. A little girl and an imp both yelled at the same time "Welcome back lord Sesshomaru!" after their greeting they both stood and bowed low. "Milord, who is that?" the little girl asked noticing the other girl in his arms.

"You may ask her when she wakes up, Rin. Jaken I trust you have taken care of things in my absence" Jaken nodded. He laid Kristen down next to a tree by the fire. It was near the middle of the day when Kristen woke up. She looked around not really knowing where she was. Rin noticed she had woke up and walked over to her. "Hey Lord Sesshomaru! She's awake. She's awake." Kristen looked at the girl wondering who she was. "Girl hope you slept well. Tell me who are you and why are you traveling?" Kristen tried to speak but was too nervous and the lump in her throat returned. she looked down ashamed. She was speaking so well yesterday. Then again she only spoke to two people yesterday not including her emotion/person/thing.

Sesshomaru noticed she was having trouble speaking. 'What's wrong with her? Is her throat hurting?' he thought as he inspected her from across the fire. By this time she was holding her neck in pain with her eyes shut tight. they all suddenly heard strange music. Kristen suddenly looked up and ran toward the noise forgetting the pain from before.

* * *

**Review and vote what song and emotion to use in the next chapter. Can't update until you review. Thanks**


	10. test 2 begins

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen and friend.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Kristen got up and ran away after we all heard strange music. I told Jaken to watch Rin as I went after her. when I found her she was sitting under a tree with someone who looked exactly like her. the new girl, unlike Kristen, was wearing a dress. they were both singing a strange song together.

(At the Beginning by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis)

"We were strangers standing at the beginning . . ." They both were singing very beautifully. There was some strange music that went along with the song they were singing coming from everywhere. "Life is road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever. . ." they started to get more passionate with their singing. then they suddenly stopped but the music kept going. they started talking about something very serious.

Normal POV

"So . . . You are one of my emotions. This might make some problems. I'm traveling with a new group and the leader is very picky who he lets travel with him." Kristen said in a serious tone. "I don't care if I have to secretly follow you and support myself. I will help you and serve you. I will never betray your trust." said the new girl.

"Now when are you going to introduce me to that man that has been watching us." she said pointing toward Sesshomaru. Kristen whipped her head around worried it was someone dangerous. She was relieved to see it was just Sesshomaru. "That is the leader of the new group I told you about. His name is Sesshomaru. I also travel with a little girl named Rin I believe and an imp whose name I haven't learn yet."

"Ok may I speak with him mistress. I want to make sure he is fit to care for you." She whispered the last part in Kristen's ear.

"Fine with me. But don't call me mistress. You are my friend not my servant." Kristen said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at the girl suspiciously as she walked up to him. she bowed low as she said "Hello Sesshomaru, I see you are the one that takes care of my friend. I would hate to see harm come to her. So it's understandable I would want to test your strength and intelligence." suddenly the girl attacked Sesshomaru. He tried to hit her with his poison whip, but she out maneuvered it and went to kick in his jaw. He blocked it. She immediately punched him with speed he didn't expect from her. He barely blocked each one.

"You seem to be struggling even when I'm only using a fraction of my power. You are going to have to do better if you want to take care of my friend. So let's go all out" she said as she jumped away. The wind started to stir as a strange light enveloped her. When the light dimed the little girl was taller, wearing a black, white, and red ninja outfit, with her hair in a low pony tail that goes down to her waist.

"Now then let's begin shall we." she said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Fine. I will make you regret your decision to fight me." Sesshomaru said also getting ready to fight.

With Inuyasha's group (Normal POV)

"Inuyasha can you pick up her scent anywhere?" Kagome asked.

"For the hundredth time Kagome I don't smell her" Inuyasha yelled

"How do you forget to bring her back with you in the first place?"

"It's not my fault. I was fighting Sesshomaru and then I heard Kagome scream. I think I was with her before that." Inuyasha said with a thoughtful look. "So basically you left her for dead in front of Sesshomaru. What kind of person forgets their friend and not only that but in front of the enemy. You really are stupid." said Shippo who jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. Everyone silently agreed. "Hey! come over here and say it to my face. I dare you." "Inuyasha you know he's right. It was wrong what you did." Miroku said trying to think reasonably. "Let's put that aside for now. If we are to find Kristen we need to focus."

"Hey guys isn't that Sesshomaru in his dog form over there." said Sango pointing to a big white dog in the distance. Everyone turned in that direction. Kagome immediately got on Inuyasha's back and everyone else hopped on Kirara's back.

"Let's hurry!"

With Sesshomaru (Normal POV)

"You are better than you first let on. You are indeed worthy to take care of my friend. this battle is over." the girl, who was now wearing all black and holding a sword, changed back with another flash of bright light. "So Sesshomaru I guess we will be traveling together. You have my loyalty, but not as much as my master Kristen." Kristen got up from where she was waiting and joined the conversation. "What did I say about calling me master? I am your friend. You are not my servant."

At that exact moment Inuyasha and his group found them. "Kristen!" they all screamed. Sesshomaru, the new girl, and Kristen all looked at them. Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru you better not have laid one finger on her." He noticed his brother was slightly injured. during his battle with the new girl he managed to get some bruises here and there, but he knew she was holding back. "I am not in the mood for your stupidity. State your business and be on your way."

The new girl stared at them. she turned and whispered "Kristen who is this buffoon?"

"That buffoon over there is Inuyasha. He is Sesshomaru's brother and not much of a threat. He is the person who was protecting me before. He forgot me in the middle of the woods." Kristen whispered loud enough for only them and the two brothers to hear.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in a while**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Kristen and friend.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled in protest. Kristen didn't say anything. she put on a straight face and gave him a thumbs up. The new girl copied her action at the same time. Everyone got the gist of what the action meant: 'Good for you.'

"Hey you don't think Kristen might be angry or something do you?" Miroku asked noticing she was treating Inuyasha kind of coldly.

"Now that you mention it they were acting nice with each other before she disappeared. She seems somewhat upset now." Kagome said thinking about the other day.

"Inuyasha what do you do to upset Kristen?" Shippo asked accusingly as he hopped on Miroku's shoulder.

"If you don't remember you don't deserve to know. I already told you what happened." Inuyasha yelled not taking his eyes off Sesshomaru.

"I remember Inuyasha said Sesshomaru showed up and he heard a scream so he left. But Kristen wasn't with him when he returned so I suspect he forgot her. He probably left her in the middle of the woods with Sesshomaru." Sango said a little pissed off as she realized what he did.

"She has a right to be upset. who leaves a defenseless little girl in the middle of the forest." Kagome shouted also pissed off.

Inuyasha obviously heard their conversation and started sweating bullets. He tried to hurry up and start his battle with Sesshomaru to distract everyone from what he has done. "This time I will kill you for sure!"

Sesshomaru saw through his shortsighted plan and decided not to fight with amusement in his eyes. "No little brother. You have a problem you need to deal with so we can have our battle later. That is if you are still alive when I come back." He was tempted to stay but he needed to get back to Rin. While the others closed in on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru picked up Kristen and friend and left.

"What kind of person leaves someone in the woods? She is a child without memories. She could have died. You need to take better care of her. At least I assume you are going to take care of her since you took the time to save her. Be a man for once and take responsibility." Kagome yelled at him. He tried to interrupt her, but that was a mistake. She interrupted him from interrupting her. "Sit! Don't interrupt me! Sit!" She was on a roll. "I thought you were better than that Inuyasha." She said sounding disappointed.

"I should have known better! Sit" She said walking away.

With Sesshomaru (Normal POV)

"Hey why are you taking us away? We wanted to see the look on Inuyasha's face as he got punished!" both girls complained In unison to the taiyokai. "So now you decide to speak up. I see you are comfortable speaking in small groups and only small groups." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't know. I just can't speak when there are a lot of people around. I have tried but the words get stuck in my throat." She said softly. "Don't worry you go out of it. But until then you should know you have selective mutism. It's basically that you have stage fright and only speak when you feel safe or just feel like it. Basically you are a pansy when it comes to people." the new girl explained.

"How do you know this girl better than she knows herself?" Sesshomaru asked

"I am a part of her. We separated before she lost her memory. I only know a fraction of what she use to know." the new girl said.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure"

"What is Shea'na?" Kristen asked remembering the mysterious word from before.

The new girl stared wide eyed for a while. then she shook her head and reached over. She pulled Kristen into a tight embrace and whispered "You should forget you ever heard that word. It causes nothing but pain." When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. It was silent for the rest of the way to camp.

When Sesshomaru finally landed in the campsite Rin ran up to them. "Hey you are back, milord! And you brought back another friend for Rin! Yay!" she said excitedly. "Welcome back, milord!" said Jaken as he bowed deeply. Sesshomaru put down both girls and sat down in front of a tree silently watching as the three girls started playing.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Inuyasha. I only own OC's**

**Read and review**

* * *

Normal POV

Over the last few weeks the two groups didn't cross paths. Kristen was happy and confident she knew what the new girls name was. Who didn't know? It was so obvious that only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"Hey can you get that apple that is at the top of this tree?" Kristen asked. She wanted to make sure it was her name. She didn't know what would happen if she was and she didn't plan on finding out. Also she wanted an apple.

"But of course. Anything for my master." She gave a quick bow and jumped to the top of the massive tree. She plucked the ripest apple from the top.

Tonight she was planning on telling her. The day went by kind of fast for Kristen. They walked for he most part of the morning. Then Sesshomaru disappeared so they set up camp for the day. She walked up to the girl and told her she needed to speak to her in private.

She turned to Rin who she was speaking with and excused herself. The two girls stared toward the forest, but Jaken caught sight of them before they even got to the tree line at the edge of the small clearing they settled in.

"Hey where do you think you are going you stupid girls? You must stay in the camp. Hey are you even listening to me!" Before he even finished talking to them they sprinted into the woods out of sight. "Come back here you stupid girls!" He yelled after them. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me" He muttered to himself.

From a tree not that far away said Lord started to follow the two girls. He knew they were hiding secrets from him and he was going to discover this secret. 'That girl is to strange for my taste.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

When the two girls finally stopped running they immediate dropped to the ground giggling and panting. "That was kind of fun."

"Yeah Jaken sounds like an old man yelling at two kids. Sometimes I feel like he should be saying 'You darn kids get off my lawn. Nahn!'" Kristen said deepening her voice at the end. I made sure to hide in a tree not too far away but not in their line of sight. When they finally caught their breath they got up and stared seriously at each other in silence for a moment.

"You know why I brought you out here, don't you?" Kristen said in hushed tones.

"But of course master. I knew this time would come eventually. May I begin?" this is a strange conversation. These girls obviously are not normal.

Kristen nodded. after a couple seconds the strange sound that was playing when I first met her a few weeks ago was playing. "Also master should I tell the lord in the tree to come join us?"

"But of course! He came all this way. I think he deserves to know. He has been taking good care of us." My eyes widened slightly in shock. They knew I was here. I leaped down from the tree and walked calmly towards them. While I walked I fixed my expression into one of indifference.

"Glad you could join us, Lord Sesshomaru." They said in unison. Each bowed in respect.

"Okay now that everyone is present. I would like to tell you your name. After watching your personality for the last few weeks I am certain your name is . . ." there was a long pause. Kristen started to look like she was spacing out. she blinked a couple times and started staring at the trees. "Squirrel" she whispered to herself and giggled. She looked at us from the corner of her eye.

"Oh right! Um... your name is Loyalty." as she said the last word said girl started to glow and turn to dust.

"Master you are correct. Thank you for everything. And watch out for the Abnormals. They have started looking for you. Protect them." She whispered her warning and disappeared into the music player artistic gave her.

* * *

**I think this is going to become a crossover so over the next few chapters you need to vote either:**

**fruits basket**

**Ouran high school host club**

**Or just keep it the same**

**If you vote for the last one updates will be slow I guarantee it **


	13. fluffy

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Normal POV

"Lord Sesshomaru what did she mean by that?" Kristen asked. surprised by Lola's (Loyalty) words.

"I believe she means your friends are looking for you, but they are in some sort of trouble." Sesshomaru said not really focusing on the little girl in front of him, but the friend that just disappeared in a burst of sparkly dust. "Before you start trying to comprehend that girls words I think I deserve some of yours. Explain what exactly is going on here or I will help you no longer."

"But... I can't explain something I don't understand. I tried that once and even though I was the one speaking no one not even I knew what was being said." she said looking down with a serious look on her face. This was the first time Sesshomaru saw her look so serious. She looked up at him. "But I know someone who can explain this. she explained some of it to me and I somewhat understood. You are smarter than me so I'm sure you'll understand Arta!" she said smiling up at Sesshomaru. Before he could ask who Arta was Kristen pulled out her music player again.

"What are you doing? And what is that?" he asked as light started to come from the strange device. She didn't answer him just continued what she was doing and soon the air was filled with music. With a flash of light a woman was standing next to him.

"Hi Artistic! It's good to see you again. Lord Sesshomaru wants to know what's been going on and I don't understand well enough to explain to other people." she said to the woman.

"I see. What happen to that guy with the cute dog ears? I thought you liked him." as soon as the words left her mouth the temperature dropped a little and a small dark aura started leaking from Kristen.

"What ever made you think he was my friend?" She said with a fake smile. "He left me in the forest a few weeks ago with this guy." she pointed her thumb at Sesshomaru. "I knew he didn't like me but dang! I didn't know he hated me." she looked away and wiped the smile off her face. "He only knew me for a few days and he already hates me." she said in a whisper.

"Kristen this isn't the first time you thought someone has hated you. have you seen him recently? Did you give him a chance to explain? Don't let your life become like it was be-" she cut herself off. Sesshomaru and Kristen both stared at her.

Kristen was first to break the silence. "What do you mean like before? Was I alone before?" she asked as tears threatened to fall.

"Kristen don't make me explain. You would just get upset." Arta said quietly.

"Please I want to know. Please tell was I alone? Was I?" Kristen said starting to cry.

"No you weren't but you weren't happy either. You were depressed but you always had a smile on your face. You knew you were depressed but you didn't want to trouble people with your problems. People barely noticed you anyway. It didn't really matter. you knew no one cared not even your so called friends. Then one day you wished to start over. That was the first time your wish ever came true." by the time Arta was done Kristen started silently crying staring wide eyed at her.

She slumped to her knees as she tried to grasp what she just said. "You mean no one loved me or even cared. I see. Well at least I cared for someone that makes it a little better. They don't need to know. It would only cause more grief. They don't need any more problems I'm sure they are busy. I'm sure. I'm sure." she trailed off to a whisper as she slipped into a trance like state repeating the same phrase over and over.

"I told her she would be upset. She will be like that for awhile. I'll tell you what you want to know as long as you promise to take care of her." Her and Sesshomaru sat down for a long talk.

Hours later Sesshomaru carried a sleeping Kristen back to camp. Arta went back to the music player. When he was speaking with her he realized Kristen must be really smart to have understood a word of what she said. the talk they had left him very confused. the thing that confused him the most was what she said right before she left "I'm sorry. I didn't give Kristen the whole story, but she needs to learn she doesn't have to be alone. Please help her and watch out for her friends. they are really stupid. You'll know 'em when you see 'em."

"Lord Sesshomaru you have come back! Welcome milord!" Rin said with a bow. "I see you found Kristen. Jaken went to go find her and her friend awhile ago. Where is her friend anyway?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. He laid the little girl down on a tree trunk and wrapped his moko moko around her.

Jaken came back out of breath and sobbing. "Rin please tell me they came back. Sesshomaru-sama going to kill me if he finds out I lost them. Plea- Oh Milord I didn't see you there welcome back." Jaken chuckled nervously. He knew even if they were there he would still die for leaving Rin not to mention he just mention he lost a couple of other people he was supposed to take care of.

"Jaken why did you leave Rin to fend for herself?" Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

"W-well the other two girls ran away into the forest and I tried to follow them but they were too fast. I was looking all over for them. but I- Agha!" Sesshomaru threw a rock right between the eyes. He shut up for the night. "Jaken start a fire and take Rin to catch dinner."

The next morning Kristen woke up to find Sesshomaru gone again and everyone else asleep. She felt something soft next to her. she saw a big white 'FLUFFY! It's the fluffy!' She thought as she started to pet it. It wiggled. she stopped immediately. 'Did it just...? No impossible.' She pet it again. It moved into her touch. 'Holy crap this is weird!' she thought but kept petting it. 'It's so... Cute! Aww!' she started cuddling with it. she sat in boredom and started to think about nothing in particular.

She suddenly couldn't help but giggle and smile. she didn't want to wake the others so she started thinking of sad things. She stared laughing more. that didn't work. finally she just bit herself. It worked better than anything else she could think of. She was still smiling though. When she stopped smiling she let her arm go. She started thinking again. she nearly let out a roar of laughter but she started biting herself again. she decided to stay like that while she thought. So she sat there with the fluffy over her arm and biting her other one with a dazed expression on her face.

Sesshomaru walked back into the campsite to something he never thought he would see. he felt someone petting his tail so he came back from his walk. he didn't expect to see Kristen snuggling with it while... is she biting herself. She was wrapped up in his moko moko with a goofy smile on her face while she was biting her arm. she was completely out of it. He decided he didn't want to know why or what she was doing. so he just went over to a different tree and sat down.

A few minutes later she seemed to snap out of it and let go of her arm. Sesshomaru thought he heard someone crying. He looked over at Kristen. She was hunched over with her hands on her mouth and tears in her eyes. He was about to say something but then she bit herself again. The words died in his throat. When she let go it was only a few minutes before it happened again. This time she didn't bit herself and started laughing as quietly as possible. When her laughter died down she had the cutest smile on her face. 'This is the first time I have seen her smile for real. Now that I think about it she always has a bored expression on her face. I never know what she is thinking.' he thought as he stared at her.

Kristen stopped smiling and seemed to come back to being herself. She felt like she was being watched. she looked to her right and Sesshomaru was staring at her intently. she started looking uncomfortable and unconsciously started petting the fluffy again. She was trying really hard not to look at him so she couldn't see the effect she was having on him. His face heated up as he tried not to move. She was petting his tail and she didn't even know. He arched his back trying to block out the feeling. His fingers curled in the dirt and his eyes shut tight. He groaned but made sure it was too low for anyone too hear. A few minutes passed and she finally stopped. Then she did something even worse but it felt sooo good. She was petting, rubbing, scratching, and she was hugging it to her as she rubbed against her cheek.

"Sooo soft! Sooo fluffy! Soooo... CUTE!" she murmured to herself. Jaken and Rin slowly woke up. The first thing Jaken saw was his 'lord' looking very uncomfortable. He immediately made Rin close her eyes. he noticed he didn't have his tail. he looked around to see were it was. it didn't take long to find. Kristen was laid out on the ground playing with it like a cute pet.

He ran over to her and quickly took it away from the child. "Stupid girl! What do you think you are doing? This is Lord Sesshomaru's. You will treat it with respect!" Sesshomaru silently thank Jaken for getting his back and gave a sigh of relief.

But the gesture came too soon. "Fluffy? Fluffy? Fluffy?" Kristen said over and over again when she realized it was gone. A dark shadow passed over her features. She glared daggers at Jaken as she sat up. A second later Jaken was flying through the air with the moko moko. Kristen jumped up, grabbed the moko moko, and slammed Jaken down to the ground. While she landed gracefully next to him he made a huge crater in the ground. Kristen started cuddling the fluffy again. 'Note to self: Never snatch something fluffy from Kristen. Ever.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched said person get abnormally attached to his tail.

* * *

**The vote is still going on here what I got so far**

**ouran high school host club- 2**

**keep the same- 1**

**fruit baskets- 0**

**keep on voting.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Please** **read and review.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Milord are you sure it's a good idea to let Kristen keep your tail? Won't it be distracting if she starts to pet it again?" Jaken asked remembering what happened the day before.

"If you think it's so important why don't you try and take it from her again?" Jaken visibly shivered. 'No way I'm doing that again! I'm still sore from last time!'

Sesshomaru took his silence as a 'No'. He actually wanted to see that again. It amused him. After his fight with her 'friend' it didn't really surprise him. After all she was a part of Kristen. It makes sense that she be able to do what she did.

"Rin we will be passing a nearby village. You and Kristen may visit while we stay here. Lord Sesshomaru has permitted it this one time." Jaken said.

"Yay! Come on Kristen lets go. It's been a long time since I have been in a village." Rin said very excited. Kristen just let the girl drag her down the hill with her. she didn't really care about going to a village.

"Hey wait!" the little girls stopped in their tracks. "Here you might as well buy some new clothes. Yours are worn out and Kristen's clothes just make stick out." Kristen looked down at what she was wearing and then what Rin was wearing. She was wearing the blue jeans with a butterfly and pink turtleneck. Rin was wearing a white and orange checked kimono. She really did look weird next to her. Jaken handed Rin a small bag of coins. "This should be enough." They continued toward the village.

They walked around for awhile around the village looking at the shops. "Rin do you know where the shop is?" There was a long pause. "Of course not." She said as she turned around to look at Kristen. Kristen's shoulders slumped. "I guess we should ask for directions." she walked up to some random person. "Hey mister?"

"Oh how may I help you little girl?" he turned around and froze. "Oh I'm sorry. You just look like the leader of a group of people that have been terrorizing these lands lately. You better be careful. Everywhere they go they take all women and sometimes men. They even take babies. It doesn't matter if they are a demon or human. She takes them all."

"She sounds scary! I guess we better hurry. It's not safe. Where may we buy some kimonos?" Rin said also walking up to the man.

"Well if you go to the center of the village there will be a hut with a drawing above the door. The drawing changes everyday, but it's the only hut with one, so it's not hard to find."

"Thank you!" They both said at the same time and turned to go.

"Hey Kristen you don't think what that man said is true do you?" She was starting to get nervous.

"Maybe. It doesn't concern us yet so don't worry 'bout it. If we see them then you can worry. Let's just get the clothes and head back okay?"

"Okay" Rin whispered. 'Kristen seems to be out of it more than usually' she thought.

'That guy. "Sorry you look so much like the leader of a group of people that have been terrorizing these lands lately." Does that mean they might be a part of me? Meh. Sounds like she is starting an army. Sounds like fun.'

(Back With Sesshomaru)

"Milord those people are headed toward the village you sent Rin and Kristen to. It looks like an army of women and demoness." Jaken said looking at a hill on the other side of the small village. Sesshomaru looked over and his eyes immediately fell on the short human girl standing in front. 'Is that Kristen?... No her scent is slightly different. That is one of her little friends.' As Sesshomaru thought he continued to stare at the little girl in front. she suddenly turned around. They locked eyes. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw her smirk at him before she turned back around to her group.

(With mysterious group)

"Okay girls you ready?"

"Yeah"

(The following scenes have been inspired by Run the World by Beyoncé)

"Who run the world?" the little girl yelled as she started marching down the hill

"Girls" yelled back her army as they marched after her.

They repeated this all the way to the village. When the villagers were in hearing range everyone looked up. All the men of the village started to run. All were screaming "No, It's the woman army. Run if you want to keep your balls. RUN!". But the women were all like "The woman army, Yay!", "They are so empowered. I want to be one of them." the army stopped right outside the village.

"No kill just submit! You will be treated as friend if you come with no trouble. Now let us begin!" the army stormed forward. Everyone was in one on one "Battles". The so-called "Battles" are just one of them asking you "Do you submit?". If you say no or nothing at all they start to make you submit. Throughout the battle they ask that same question over and over until you say yes.

"Okay everyone done?" Their little leader said.

"No! there are still two resisting, Capitan" one of her many followers said.

"Bring them to me." They brought forward Rin and Kristen. The latter got up and stood in front of the other protectively. When they locked eyes everyone stood in shock. They looked exactly alike. They were even wearing the same clothes. Both girls stood up straight and smirked.

"Hey" They both said.

"Do you want to mess with some people? It's gonna be fun." Kristen said switching to English without knowing.

"Hmm... Sounds interesting. I might just take you up on your offer." The new girl replied in kind. Everyone else look about confused by their change in language. "But first I must take my new recruits back to camp for informing. Will you join us as well?" she said changing back to Japanese.

"Sure but I must go back to milord before sunset and that goes for my friend here as well. So I will have to ask him first. I will come back tomorrow with a certain answer. Until then." she bowed, picked up Rin, and left.

* * *

**The winner of the vote was OHSHC. Who wants them to get captured?!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait got completely distracted.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rin woke up the next morning very early. She yawned as she went down to the stream they set camp up by for a drink. She walked over to were Kristen was sleeping and tried to wake her. "Hey Kristen wake up. It's morning. Lord Sesshomaru will want to travel soon."

When she didn't wake up Rin shook her a little harder and her voice got a bit louder. "Kristen? Wake up. What's wrong? Kristen!?" She was nearly yelling her name. Sesshomaru, who was finally annoyed enough to get up, came over. "Rin. Why are you yelling?" He said in a calm voice.

"Kristen won't wake up" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed at the annoyance that was probably nothing and tried to wake her himself.

He shook her a little harder than Rin did. she didn't move. He shook harder and still nothing happened. HE was starting to get worried, but of coarse none of this showed on his face. He won't want Rin to worry. He took in her scent, but there was nothing strange about it except the usual too-faint-to-notice-right-away thing it has going on. Her breathing was normal. 'Maybe she is just a deep sleeper' he lied to himself.

Rin was still hovering over his shoulder to see if she would wake up. "Is she all right, Lord Sesshomaru? She isn't going to die is she?"

Sesshomaru was silent as he picked up the little girl and set her on Ah-Un's back. After a long pause Rin was still waiting for his answer. She had grown close to the odd little girl. He turned his head slightly and replied in a low voice "I don't know, Rin."

After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru got his composure back. "Jaken." he said in a cold voice.

Jaken had woken up when Rin started yelling and had been silently listening the whole time. He jumped hen he heard his voice. "Y-yes, milord?" he replied.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a second before continuing. "Pack up the camp. We are departing."

"Yes, milord." Jaken scrambled around the camp site picking up all their stuff.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Peoples**

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. She still wasn't over what Inuyasha did to Kristen so she has been very irritable lately. It's only been a few days since she found out and that meant he had been lying to them for a couple days.

"Hey, wench! What was that for?" He yelled as the spell wore off.

"You keep on saying dumb and irritating things that you know will piss me off! Why else would I do that?" She replied as she glared at him for tenth time that morning.

"Kagome, don't you think you should go easy on him even if what he did was wrong? At least he knows it's wrong." Sango said knowing what this was really about.

"I guess." Kagome muttered like a reluctant child. "But I won't say sorry. He deserved everything I gave him."

"I'm not saying you do say that. I actually agree with you." Sango said. "But I think what you have done so far is enough. I'm starting to feel sorry for the guy."

"Fine. I'll stop but only if he promises that when we see her again he will apologize to her for what he did." Kagome said setting her condition as she turned to stare at Inuyasha.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha? Do you agree or will you suffer through more punishment?" Sango asked knowing full well he could hear them.

"Yeah I hear you." Inuyasha yelled from the front of the group.

"So, do you agree?"

"If it gets the wench off my back then sure. It's just an apology. Ain't nothing big." Inuyasha said as they all continued walking.

* * *

**Back with Sesshomaru and peoples**

They had been walking for a while in silence until Rin finally decided to break it. "Lord Sesshomaru, were are we going?" she asked timidly.

"You stupid girl don't questi-"

"Jaken, silence. We are going to see little brother's miko." Sesshomaru interrupted smoothly.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal POV

Kagome was sitting next to the river with Shippo filling up bottles with water. They woke up earlier than the others so they started replenishing their supplies. "Kagome, what happens if Inuyasha doesn't apologize when we see Kristen?"

Kagome surprised by the sudden question paused for a moment. 'What am I gonna do?' she thought. "I guess we can think up some ways of torture until he does apologize." Kagome said a bit too happily.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Kagome." Shippo said as he giggled. Little did they know a certain half-demon was listening to their conversation with a slight interest.

"We could put him in a hole for day... or two!" Shippo said after a long thoughtful pause.

"That's a great idea! If we do that you and me can play "Silence of the Lambs". Its going to be so much fun." Kagome said excitedly.

"Oh hey Inuyasha! Did you sleep well?" Kagome said as they finally noticed him standing there. Inuyasha jumped slightly at his name. The more they talked the more frightened he had become. Last time Kagome went home she showed him that movie. 'The faster I apologize the less time they have to think up torture techniques' he thought as he turned around quickly and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned around just in time to see an energetic Rin hug her.

"Hey! Rin what are you doing here?" she asked happy to see the girl after so long.

"Kagome you have to help Kristen. She won't wake up. Please, can you help her?" Rin said as Kagome noticed she had tears in her eyes. Her eyes widened as the information finally set in her mind.

"Wait calm down Rin. What happened?" as she asked that question she saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un walk into the camp site.

"Hey what are you doing here, asshole?" Inuyasha said as he came out of nowhere. His eyes wandered over the group in front of him. "Where's Kristen?" He finally asked when he didn't see her immediately.

"She is the reason I have come, little brother. Had you been listening you would have know." Sesshomaru said as Ah-Un walked toward Kagome, revealing a sleeping Kristen on their back.

"What's the problem? She looks like she is sleeping." Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

"She does, but she has been like this for the past few days! People don't sleep for days unless something is wrong. Rin thinks something is very wrong." Rin said close to tears again.

"How many days?" Kagome asked as she gently set Kristen on the ground.

"Two or three." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Why bring her to us? Do you expect us to know what to do?" Inuyasha said rudely with a worried undertone.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Sango can I borrow Kirara? I have an idea." Kagome said as she picked up the sleeping girl and already started toward the twin tail on he friends shoulder.

"Sure. What are you going to do?" Sango asked curious about her plans.

"Tell you when I get back." Kagome said as she flew off with Kirara.

* * *

if this makes no sense what's so ever so far that's because I made it up as I went along but now I somewhat have a plan it may still not make any sense by the end but it will be interesting. I am splitting this into two or three different stories all crossovers between different animes and Inuyasha.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story will remain normal but other stories will start from this point and be crossovers kind of like another universe of the same story. Enjoy and please read and review**

* * *

Kagome told Kirara to land near the well. 'I should ask Kaede if she knows anything before I worry my mother' She thought as she put the sleeping girl on her back and started walking towards the village.

"Kaede?" Kagome opened the curtain to see the old woman sorting through herbs.

"Child it's been too long. How have you been?" Kaede said only glancing at Kagome. Kagome set Kristen on the futon that was in the room and turned toward the old woman with a serious face.

"Kaede can you tell if there is anything wrong with this little girl?" This caught her attention. She immediately turned toward the younger girl.

"What has happened?" she asked as she looked over the girl for the first time.

"Sesshomaru just showed up saying she has been asleep for a few days." Kaede slowly turned to Kagome.

"Really? I suggest you take her to your time and have her looked over." Kaede said with a far away look in her eyes.

"Okay. If Inuyasha and the others show up tell them where I went. Kirara you can go back to Sango if you want or you can stay here until they show up." Kagome said as she put the sleeping girl back on her back and started back toward the well.

When she got to the well she stopped for a moment. "How am I going to do this? I really didn't think this through enough."

"You never do." Inuyasha said as he came out of nowhere. "I'm coming with you to keep an eye on her." he said as he took Kristen from Kagome.

"Thanks." she said before they both jumped into the well.

As soon as they got to the other side they made sure Kristen made it through then walked up to the house so they didn't shake her more then they already have.

"Mom I'm home!" she yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey sis! who's the girl?" Souta asked as he came down the stairs.

"Souta where's mom?"

"She went to the store. So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess? Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Kristen. Now I'm going to go get mom. Stay here and watch her. Come get us if anything happens." She said as she speed walked out the door.

Inuyasha set Kristen down on the couch and started messing with Buyo. "Inuyasha I have friends coming over soon so when they get here you're on your own." Souta said as he sat down and turned on the TV.

'What's taking them so long?' he thought after watching TV for an hour. The doorbell rang and Souta, knowing it was his friends, went to answer the door.

"Hey guys. Come on in." He said as they all walked up to his room to play videogames. As they passed the living room one of his friends noticed Kristen 'asleep' on the couch. Inuyasha had long gone to make some ramen.

"Hey Souta. There is a strange girl on your couch?"

"Really. Let me see." the other two friends said as they all but Souta jammed in the doorway to see who it was.

"She's cute and she looks to be our age. Souta have you been holding out on us?" one said over dramatically with fake tears in his eyes.

"Kyo, what are you talking about? My sister just dropped her off here an hour ago. She has been asleep the whole time she's been here."

"Then let's wake her up. We can't let her sleep forever." Kyo said. "What do you guys say? Naru? Yuki?" He turned toward the other two.

"Yeah, let's do it!" they both said excitedly wanting to meet the cute girl.

"Wait you guys can't do that! She doesn't know us. She might scream." Souta said as he thought 'Where's Inuyasha when you need him?' The three of them walked over with a protesting Souta. After awhile his own curiosity got the best of him. "Fine go ahead and wake her up but if she screams you're on your own."

The four of them, now in agreement, tried waking the girl up. They tried shaking her. They tried yelling at her. They even tried tickling her. It was a surprise Inuyasha didn't come out. "Okay. You guys can try one more thing but then we give up." They all nodded in agreement to each other and got to thinking.

Naru was the one to break the silence. "I have an idea. Why don't we hold her nose and mouth shut for a little bit? That always works on my sister when she over sleeps."

"Okay. But after this we give up." Souta said again as Naru began to hold Kristen's nose and mouth. They wait a few moments and Kristen started to move. Her eyes shot wide open as she started to shake her head violently. Naru released her and she started to try and catch her breath.

After she calmed down she looked over at the four strange boys she had never seen before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Normal POV**

Kristen stiffed as she looked at four strange boys staring back at her. 'Wasn't I just in lord Sesshomaru's camp? Who are these people? Did I get kidnapped?' Kristen loosely questioned herself in her mind as she struggled to become fully awake. As she rubbed her eyes Inuyasha walked in the room with a hat on.

"Hey you got her to wake up. Wow. She has been asleep for days-" he was interrupted by a small but strong kick in the shin. "Ow! What was that for you little brat?" He said as he looked down for the first time. Kristen glared back up at him then while everyone was in shock she walked out the front door.

"Why did that girl just kick you?" Souta asked super confused.

"Wait who are you?" asked Kyo as he looked up at the strangely dressed man in front of him.

"He's a friend of my sister. He was suppose to help me watch the girl." there was a slight silence for a moment. "Wait a sec. Did she just leave?"

"Yeah like 5 minutes ago." Naru chipped in. A long silence formed then everyone dashed out the door to help find the girl before Kagome and her mother came back.

Naru and Yuki went one way and Souta and Kyo went another. Inuyasha disappeared from sight the moment everyone ran out the house.

* * *

**With Kristen Somewhere in the City**

I walked down the sidewalk looking for something to do. 'Shouldn't there be a park around here somewhere?' I thought as I turned a corner to see a huge playground. 'Awesome!' I ran toward the swings. After a half an hour of swinging I heard a small "Thump". I jumped off the swing and looked around. 'What was that noise?'

"What are you going to cry now? You little baby. Why don't you run home to your mommy? I don't ever want to see you on our playground again got it." Some teenagers were yelling at a little kid.

Before I could stop myself I was talking. "You must be a bum with lots of time if this is your place."

"Who said that?" They all turned around, including the kid, towards me. 'crap'

"I said it. What wrong with a kid playing here? This place was built for kids. Seeing a teenager claim it as his is just sad." 'I'm already screwed might as well have fun with it.'

"Oh really?" the obvious leader stepped forward. "And who are you to be saying this?"

"Just a person smart enough to know a bum when she sees one." the guy starts walking toward me with a frown on his previously smug face.

He picked me up by the collar of my sweater. "Oh really? Maybe I need to change your way of thinking."

I frowned and looked at the hand he was holding me with. "I suggest you put me down before you get hurt." I glared at him as he started laughing. "I warned you" I muttered as I slipped out of my sweater left in my t-shirt. I punched him in his gut and tripped him. I took out my shoelace from one of my shoes and tied his hands and feet together. I realized he was still holding my sweater tightly. I held the arm that held my sweater in one hand and my sweater in the other. I opened my mouth wide and bit him just hard enough for him to let go for a second. "Look what happens when bums don't listen." I said as I walked past the other two who were now too scared to touch me.

"Are you alright?" I said as I held my hand out to the kid.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." he smiled as he got up to his feet. 'He's taller than I thought.' He stood a whole head taller than me.

"You beat our boss."

"Huh?" I said as I turned around. My eyes turned to size of dinner plates. In front of me the other two teenagers that were causing trouble on their knees in a submitting type of pose.

"You are now our new boss. We are your underlings."

I blinked a couple times before the information finally settled in. "Awesome. If you are my underlings I need to give you code names, right?"

"You can if you want to. You are the boss now."

"Okay" I turned toward the kid "To compensate for the trouble want to spend the day with me. I'm really bored and you look like you know your way around."

"Oh . . . sure!" He said blushing. 'Why is this kid blushing? Whatever'

"Good. But first I need your name."

"My mom says never to give your name to a stranger." he said.

"Then I'll give a name. I'll call you Fox my second in command." I turned to the other two "I'll call you Pup and you Kitten."

"Why does he get to be called Pup and I get Kitten." Kitten complained.

"Well Kitten is higher up than Pup but if you don't want the position that's fine. Pup your moving up in the world."

"Fine. You can call me Kitten."

"Yay" I giggled 'These people are stupid' Out the corner of my eye I saw Fox turn a deeper shade of red. "Hey Fox are you alright? Your face is turning red." I put my hand on his head slowly. He started to turn a deeper shade again which I thought would have been impossible at this point.

"I think we should go for ice cream so Fox can cool down." I said as I started walking over towards an ice cream vender. "You might want to untie him before anything else." I said as I pointed to the forgotten angry teenager on the ground.

* * *

**Back at the Shrine**

Inuyasha had just returned to see if Kristen had come back. "Inuyasha! Souta! We're back!" Kagome walked into the living room to see no one but Inuyasha. "Inuyasha where is Kristen?"

"Upstairs why do you ask?" he said trying his best not to look suspicious and failing.

"No reason just got this feeling. So did anything happen while I was gone." Kagome asked already suspecting that he lied.

"Yeah she woke up. Souta's friends came over. That's about it."

"She woke up!" At this she ran up the stairs and checked every room in the house. "Where is she? I can't find her. Don't tell me you lost her again!"

Inuyasha started to get more nervous as he said "You see what had happened was-"

"Oh my gosh! You lost her again! How do you lose a sleeping girl? Oh wait you said she woke up. Did you just let her walk out of here or something? Explain yourself." Kagome scolded.

"Well I went- Wait since when do I have to explain myself to yo-"

"Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome glared at the dog demon on the floor "Since you don't feel the need to explain this to me you can be the one to explain it to your brother and Rin 'cause I sure as hell am not doing it." she yelled as she stormed outside to look for the little girl. It was starting to get dark.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's mom said speaking for the first time "You know you deserved it this time right?"

"Yeah"

* * *

**With Kristen**

"Today was a lot of fun! We should do it again tomorrow! What do you say, Fox?" Kristen asked as she skipped backwards in front of Fox. The underlings had left them alone a long time ago.

"I can't. I have to go to school don't you?" Fox said with a big smile on his face. It really had been a fun day, but it was getting late.

"No. Since this is the last time we might see each other you want to tell me your name?" She asked avoiding the obvious question she stirred up.

"I'll tell you after I walk you home. It's starting to get late and I can't let a girl as cute as you walk home alone." He blushed as he noticed what just slipped from him "I mean it's very dangerous at night anyone could be in trouble."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going home."

"Why not?" Fox asked curiously.

"Don't wanna and don't know how. I've been walking around aimlessly all day." Kristen said as they stopped walking.

"Really? Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with me. We can look for your place in the morning." he said with worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your parents. A boy bring a strange girl home is not very good look."

"It's okay I live alone." Kristen looked straight into his eyes with a serious expression.

"Okay I'll stay with you if you answer this one question. How old are you?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"I'm 15. How old are you?"

"14" She said with a smile glad that was one of the few things she remembered. "Okay now that that's settled let's go home." She said as she grabbed his hand and waited for him to lead the way.

"R-right" He stuttered blushing.

* * *

Ages: Kristen, Rin- 14

Fox- 15

Souta and friends- 12

Kagome, Sango- 18

Miroku- 20

Underlings- 17

Kristen is short for her age.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal POV

When Kagome finally came home it was well past 10pm. Her, Inuyasha, Souta, and his friends had searched everywhere, but eventually they had to go home because it was getting late.

"Inuyasha, I think we need to tell Sesshomaru what happened. When I say we I mean you, since this is your fault. Do you want to go now or wait till morning?" Kagome asked tiredly as she sat down on her bed.

"Fine. I'll go and get it over with." Inuyasha said as he jumped out Kagome's bedroom window.

"Good" Kagome said as she laid back on her bed an fell asleep.

With Kristen and Fox

"Here we are." Fox said as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Kristen walked inside ahead of him an looked around.

"Wow! This is nice for a student living on his own." she said as she turned on her heel to face him not knowing how close he was. He bumped into her not expecting her to stop so suddenly. They fell over together with Kristen on bottom.

"Ow-" Kristen said as she tried to get up but not opening her causing her to not see Fox right above her. Before she could finish that one syllable she found her lips on his.

They both froze for a moment before slowly moving away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" He cut her off with another kiss.

She pushed him off herself slightly "I'm sorry. I'm not ready for any type of relationship right now."

"Its not your fault. I shouldn't have continued it." He said avoiding my gaze as he got up. "I'll give you some clothes to wear. You can wash your clothes in this room."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile on my face. 'He's letting me stay even after such an awkward moment? He's such a nice guy. Besides its not like he planned to get me alone in his apartment. That doesn't mean I'm not still clumsy for falling.' I thought to myself as I began to stand.

I walked into a room that looked like a living room. I sat on a couch across from the TV and started flipping through channels.

After 20 minutes of channel surfing Fox came back with some clothes. "You can wear these while you wash your clothes. Follow me I'll show you where to change." I took the clothes as he walked towards the back of the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Normal POV

It has been two weeks since they ha seen Kristen. They gave up looking two days ago. The day Rin found out she went missing she didn't stop crying for three days. Now whenever someone mentioned Kristen's name she stays quiet for a little while. Whenever Jaken said it he got a few pebbles to the head. Not one pebble but a few. Sesshomaru stopped camping around the village since he knew if someone went missing they most likely wouldn't comeback after this amount of time. Inuyasha is letting the others take a break in the village for a few days before they started collecting shards again. That was a shock to everyone.

"Kagome do you think there is something wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as they strolled through the village.

"No. He probably just needed a break after looking for Kristen so much." Kagome replied.

"If he needed a break how come we don't see him much?" Shippo asked.

Kagome stopped walking and looked around. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen him much either." She frowned assuming the worst.

"Kagome, you think he's been seeing Kikyo again?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I don't know." She always got upset when Kikyo was around. 'She always causes trouble. I hope he isn't with her'

With Kristen

It's been two weeks since Kristen started to stay with Fox. Last week she lied her way into school, and they scheduled her to take an evaluation test in a few days. They were going shopping today. Well Kristen couldn't walk in there wearing his clothes and her were dirty and ripped in some places.

"Come on, Kristen! What's taking so long?" Fox called down the hall as he slipped on his shoes.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Kristen said as she came out the bathroom.

"Now I see what took so long. You look nice." Kristen was wearing one of his button up shirts an her jeans which had been deeply cleaned and had no rips. She took out her braids and put her hair in a ponytail that looked more like just a big poof ball on the back of her head.

"Thanks" she said as she rolled up the sleeves a bit.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup"

They walked into town looking for a good starting place. "Hey what about this place?" Kristen said over her shoulder to Fox. He looked where she was pointing to see a cute little shop.

"Sure" He walked to the door and Kristen walked up happily behind him.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" A sales person said as they walked in.

"She needs new outfits." Fox said

"Oh! So you're buying your girlfriend new clothes? How sweet!" She said with a large smile. Fox's face turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no! She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." He said in a rush holding his hands up.

The sales lay just giggled and said "Okay~" in a disbelieving playful tone. "Follow me." she started walking toward the women's section.

"This would look great on you." She said as she pulled a beautiful but elaborate shirt off the rack.

"It's very pretty." Kristen said as she looked at it. "But I would never wear it. I like the simpler things in life and clothes." She said suddenly sounding like a philosopher.

"Okay..." She put the shirt back on the rack an started searching through again.

That went on for another half an hour before the woman got the point.

"How 'bout this?" She said as she lifted up a simple red shirt with a black butterfly on the side.

"I love it!"

"Oh well lets- Wait really!? Great! Should I show you more like this?" The sales lady asked happily. Kristen nodded her head. Over the next hour they found a lot more shirts and some pants. Kristen's apparently mostly likes simple shirts that are only one color with a few exceptions. She was just as picky with her pants. Jeans only.

They were about to leave the store when Fox heard someone call his name. "Hey, Kasca!" he turned around to see some guy. Fox tensed 'Damn I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone. Guess it was too much to ask for.'

The guy ran over to them. By the time he got to them Kristen was watching his every move. "How's it going?"

"Hey Sako!" Fox said in a fake cheery voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same. Who do we have here?" Sako asked as he turned toward Kristen. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"No" Kristen said with a slight blush 'This guy is getting too close'

"Good. Wanna be mine?" He asked with a smirk.

"You don't even know my name."

"Fair enough. My name is Sako. What's yours?" He asked with a small smile.

"Her name is Kristen. She's starting at our school when the break is over." Fox said

Sako frowned as he glanced at Fox. He looked back at Kristen an smiled. "So you're going to our school? That's great! I'll give you a... personal tour of the school when we go back. Until then." He said as he finally backed up and walked away.

"Do you know him?" Kristen asked Fox as she turned to him.

"Yeah he's one of my friends." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's very... bold."

"Yeah. Lets pay for these clothes an go home."

"Alright" Kristen said as they started walking toward checkout again.

* * *

**I want to get to a Halloween type special so lets say this is in fall and this school has a break sometime before Halloween. I own nothing but story and outside characters**


End file.
